


Killer and Survivor Perks and ideas.

by That_one_weird_kid_here



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dead by Daylight brainstorming, Most likely to fail type like Freddy upon release, My First AO3 Post, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_weird_kid_here/pseuds/That_one_weird_kid_here
Summary: Basically I've made this so I can bring out things I've made. I genuinely want criticism so I know how bad or good a perk would be.I just make general ideas for perks so if anyone wants to comment on how to balance them in the comments I would most likely add you're idea in the actual chapter along the perk if you would allow so people could see the base for it and then some of your balances and see which one they like better.If you want it could be like a group project.Anywho, thanks for reading and I hope you guys like these.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So everyone of these chapter's would most likely have 1 full chapter or character. The first one is formatted differently.

Killer: The Paranoiac  
Name: Chase Winchester  
Height:6'5  
Sex:Male  
Weapon: Glass Shard

Power: Swift Pounce: If The Paranoiac is by a low surface, he will crouch behind it, his hearing is heighted and he will see the auras of the survivors feet. When the ability is activated, he will jump over and slam his weapon down, if it hits a survivor, they will go down. If he hits the ground his weapon will shatter, then he has to take out another piece of glass.  
Power: Deepening slash: The Paranoiac will stand by a wall or around it's corner and slash if activated. The Paranoiac will have heightened hearing and will see that aruas of the survivors hands. The attack will put the survivor down a health state and will give them the haemorrhage status effect.

Perks: (Unlocked at Level 30) Paranoia: You have heard the noises over and over again and can tell where and who made them. Random auditory alerts will appear by pallets and windows. If an auditory noise is made from a survivor and they are on the move, the alert will move with them for 2/3/4 seconds.

Perks:(Unlocked at Level 35) Preferable Vision: You can choose the amount you see. Standing still for 3 seconds grants you the ability to see in two different directions by looking and moving in that direction. Half the screen will be in that direction and the other half will be looking forward.

Perks:(Unlocked at Level 40) Hex: Haywire: You have inflicted the sense of craziness in the minds of your prey. While working on the objective, be it generators, healing, searching chests, etc., the survivors will hear small terror radiuses and see red stains randomly. When in your terror radius while doing said objective, they will get a 8/16/24 reduction to speed.

Survivor: Hector Garcia  
Height: 5'7  
Sex:Male

Perks:(Unlocked at Level 30) Activation Perk: Save Your Friends: As your friends are hopelessly wiggling, you try your best to help. You throw your body weight into the killer as a last attempt to get them free. Only active when in a 1m radius of a carried survivor. Will exhaust you for 140/130/120 seconds.

Perks: Heavy Hitter: You give things everything you've got. For, be it with a perk or pallet,you stun the killer for 2/3/4 seconds longer.

Perks: I've Got You: Each time you are unhooking a survivor and are grabbed, you resist the grab and will finish getting the off the hook and you will then be grabbed. Will work 3/4/5 times per match. Perks that regards you needing to be on the killers shoulder that your or your teammates have will not take effect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An addition to the Left 4 Dead chapter.

Killer: The Spitter

Bio: The Spitter can confuse and catch her prey off guard with her personal perks Sizzle, Stumbler, and Hex: Acid Waste.

Perks: Sizzle: You have a way to mess with your preys ears. Your terror radius is replaced by popping and crackling until you get into a chase, this will then carry over into the chase for 0/2/4 seconds then your heartbeat will turn to normal.

Perk: Stumbler: You are clumsy but it pays out. When you hit a surface, you stumble back 2 meters. You will see survivors auras within a 2/4/6 meter range while stumbling.

Perk: Hex: Acid Waste: You don't want your prey getting the upper hand. When this hex is active, acid patches will be at windows and pallets. These patches will give the survivors the Wither status effect. (Whither: like deep wound but instead of running based it's range based but will take you down to dying state if in the range for long enough.)

Power: Acid Reflex  
The Spitter will spit an acid ball and when it hits the ground it will spread in 5 meters in diameter. This will slow them down. The acid pool will cause the Whither effect. If the ball hits a wall or ceiling, it will fall straight down. If it lands on a survivor it will slow them down as they try to get the acid off them. This will take away some of their health, not enough to bring them down a health state. 

Killer: The Hunter

Bio: The Hunter can disorient and flank the survivors with his personal perks Hex:No Eyes, Green Flu, Silent Beast.

Perk:Hex:No Eyes: You make your prey's time being in the trial a nightmare.  
For each generator done, a dark mist/fog will make the sides of the survivors vision more dark by 1/2/3 centimeters at a time. Applying the Darkening status effect.

Perk: Green Flu: You tend to figure out how to mess with the survivors head.  
For each basic attack, the hit survivor will hallucinate up to 1 of their teammates as the current killer for 10/15/20 seconds or until hit into the dying state.

Perk:Silent Beast: Activation Perk: You tend to be quiet on what you do.  
You can remove your terror radius and red stain but cannot attack. Once ended, you will gain haste of 110% for 4 seconds. Can be activated 1/2/3 times per trial. In between each activation, it needs 150 seconds to recharge.

Power: Hunter's Crawl: You get on all four and stay low to the ground, a low growl is in place of the terror radius. You can crawl over pallets but not through windows. You can pounce but when you land on a survivor, bring them down a health state.  
(This is slightly farther than the demogorgon's special.)

Power: Hunter's Pounce: You climb up a wall and pounce down, screeching loudly while doing so. If you land on a survivor, they are downed instantly. A low growl is in place of your terror radius.

Survivor: Coach

Coach is a team player, with his personal perks Overheal, Fight or Flight, Touchdown, he can help out his team in dire situations.

Perk: Overheal  
You can heal someone from the injured state to an extra third health state 1 time per survivor. Does not include yourself and the exposed status effect negates this.

Perk: Fight or Flight  
You go 5/10/15% faster when hit into the injured or deep wound state.

Perk: Touchdown  
When the exit gates are opened by your hand, gain 110/115/120% haste for 20 seconds for all survivors in a 4 meter radius of you.

Map offering would be a M-16 with the name 'Bill' on the handle. This would take them to the Port from Both l4d campaigns the passing and the sacrifice.


	3. Chapter 3

Killer: The Mechanic

Bio: A generator-focused killer able to turn the tide of the game with his personal perks Override, Destructor, and Mechanics OCD.

Perk: Override: You want to have control. When to damage a generator, that generator may not be work on for 5/10/15 seconds.

Perk: Destructor: You don't like hope being brought upon your prey. Unless all that are need are completed, you may kick a finished generator 1/2/3 per trial. But it stays at 85% and cannot regress any farther and perks that involve generators do not take effect. Has a cool down of 180 seconds.

Perk: Mechanic's OCD: Anytime you hear someone damaging your equipment, you tend to stop the progress. Alerts from survivors failing skill checks on generators last longer for 2/4/6 seconds.

Power: Mechanical Takedown  
You can regress generators down by 15% and make selected generators regress more by failed skill checks by 5%. Depletes power gauge upon use and can't be activated for 90 seconds.

Power: Generator Overcharge  
You can down a healthy survivor but more 10% slower and cannot lunge. Depletes power gauge upon use and can't activated 40 seconds afterwards.

Weapon: Power Drill (Connects to a mini generator on The Mechanic's back.)

Survivor: Hayden Demayo.

Bio: A parkourist, able to traverse the map more freely than others with his personal perks Bunny Hop, Hopeful Getaway, and Upper Strength.

Bunny Hop: You tend to be a leaper.   
While running towards a hole, you have the ability to jump over it, causing the exhaustion status effect for 40/30/20 seconds.  
Can be grabbed if the killer is close enough.

Hopeful Getaway: You want to be faster than you hunter.  
When standing still by a unblocked window, you may dive through the window faster than a running vault. Causes exhaustion for 160,140,120 seconds.

Upper strength: You have the urge to get higher ground.  
When standing by a vault that's slightly above your head you may vault it by climbing up it. Does alert the killer. Has a cooldown of 120/90/60 seconds


	4. Chapter 4

Killer: The Firefighter

A tracking killer, able to track his prey with his power Flame Toss and his perks Match Trick, Heated Weapon, and Hex:No Help.

Perk: Match Trick  
Fire is best when it sparks.  
Any swing from your weapon leaves fire sparks onto whoever it hits. This leaves smoke above their heads for 5/10/15 seconds.

Perk:Heated Weapon  
You heat your weapon before a trial.  
Any hit on a survivor causes a sizzling sound to emit from the from 3 meters away, which will stay for 5/7/9 seconds.

Perk:Hex: No Help  
Help is for people who can't fend for themselves.  
Anytime a injured survivor is near other survivors, their actions are decreased by 30/40/50%, this also applies to others doing actions on them.

Power:Flame Toss  
This is an arched projectile.  
May be charged to go farther and faster.  
Hit survivors will leave trails behind them for 9 seconds.  
Survivors will scream more which is slightly louder than normal grunting.  
Hit windows will have flames which can be put on 1 survivor.

Survivor: Jamie Lawrence

A steady survivor, ready to face anything with her personal perks Swift Landing, Bloodrush, and Quiet Breather

Perk: Swift Landing  
You know your ability to get on your feet.  
When falling from a high place, you stumble less by 40/55/70% 

Perk: Bloodrush  
You can sense the killer's craving of you.  
While in a chase, when the killer gets bloodlust, gain 25/50/75% of that bloodlust.

Perk:Quiet Breather  
You don't want the killer finding you.  
Your breathing is lessened by 50/65/80% when not in a chase and uninjured.


	5. Chapter 5

Killer: The Planeswalker

Bio: A soul-seeing killer, able to locate his prey more easier with his power Soul-Search and manipulate his surroundings and locate the survivors with his personal perks Blockade, Below Your Feet, and Painful Limitations.

Perk: Blockade  
Blocking ways is a good way to keep souls in check.  
Whenever you down a survivor, all vaults, including dropped pallets,in a 4/8/12 meter range are blocked off for 5 seconds.

Perk: Below Your Feet  
You can tell when they are below you.  
Whenever someone enters the basement or are below you, get an alert for 2/3/4 seconds.

Perk:Painful Limitations  
You can cause pain indirectly.  
When ever someone is in your terror radius they groan  
-While Uninjured 25/38/50% of normal groans.  
-While Injured 10% louder.

Power: Soul-Search  
When scratch marks are visible you:  
-See shadows move along it.  
-Don't see survivors.  
-Hear groans of pain 10% louder.  
-Move 5% faster.

This lasts for 10 seconds max.

Survivor: Glen Mclane

A country boy, who can be a mixed bag depending on the situation with his personal perks Giddy Up, Yeehaw, and Slick Mover.

Perk: Giddy Up  
You've been on the backs of worse.  
When picked up, you wiggle 5% faster and have a 50/60/70% to make the killer move backwards instead of side to side.

Perk: Yeehaw  
You've vaulted things wider.  
When vaulting you  
-Can stun the killer  
-Vault 10/15/20% faster.  
-Causes exhaustion for 50 seconds

Perk: Slick Mover  
You move around faster in a short area.  
When moving in a circle, you move faster by 10/20/30%.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just having a single killer one, I prewrite these in a document and just send it here so there world probably be a bunch of single character ones.

Killer: The Slugger

A Sports-Like killer, able to hit her prey from a distance with her power Batter-Up! and her personal perks consists of Down For The Count, Home-Run, and Stamina Booster.

Perk: Replacement  
Whenever a survivor goes into the dying state, this perk activates.  
-The survivor moves 10/20/30% slower  
-You move 5% faster  
-Works on one survivor only at a time

Perk: Home-Run  
Whenever you hook a survivor gain:  
-2/4/6% haste for 20 seconds  
-survivors hear a crowd cheer which deafens their ability to hear the terror radius by 25%

Perk: Stamina Booster  
Whenever you get done using your power, gain:  
-8% haste for 2/3/4 seconds  
-audible buff towards survivors footsteps

Power: Batter-Up!  
Upon Activation   
-you will stand still and throw a ball into the air which is cancelable  
-the ball upon hit will create a very loud noise which alerts the survivors  
-if the bat hits a survivor they will instantly go into the dying state  
\- the ball will bounce off surfaces five times collectively  
-The ball will give the oblivious status effect if hit after the third bounce  
-ball will injure a survivor if within the 1st-3rd bounce.  
-a direct hit to the head will hinder a survivor hit.


End file.
